


Splintering Like the Glass of a Skylight: And Other Signs You Need To Breathe

by LittleOneBigOne0270 (WestSpiderKing0270)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Bottom Drop, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Fear, M/M, Memories of past deaths, Mental Regression, Pacifiers, ddlb, mdlb, mental drop, two CGs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/LittleOneBigOne0270
Summary: Cronus doesn’t know what is going on. He is scared, helpless, and small.He just wants his mama and dada.





	1. Storm Mother Hear My Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for: memories of past death, mental drop, mdlb, mmlb, abdl, diapers, pacifiers, age regression, breastfeeding, and mental regression. 
> 
> ***Keep an eye out for updated warnings as the story goes along***

Cronus was terrified the first time he mentally regressed. He was alone in his hive during a bad thunderstorm. It was dark, the sun blocked out by the heavy and thick grey clouds outside the windows. And the sharp crash of lightning mixed with the growling thunder rumbling outside his hive windows had him shaking where he sat curled up. False memories of ocean ships on rough waves searching for something, lusii blood staining the dark wooden deck, and the scream of a monstrous seabeast echoed in his already terrified mind. His body curled up to make himself seem smaller under his sleeping platform with his wigglerhood blanket held close to his shaking body for comfort. 

There was another crash of bright lightning and he felt his already shaken mind, fall. A weightless feeling coming over his thoughts, making him feel dazed. Like he was half in a fever dream. Silence filling the room and his thoughts. The world seeming to freeze around him, like the eye of a hurricane. Then just like in a hurricane all the light and sound was back in the sharp flash of another bolt of lightning that lit up the room and threw shadows to the walls. He felt small. Weak. Helpless. Young. 

Cronus started to cry, violet staining tears streaming down his pale cheeks. “M-Mama!” He cried out in desperation. The human term connecting to something in his mind. He needed his mama. His mama would keep him safe. Where was mama? Cronus screamed out the name again, his voice catching in a pained sob. He wanted his mama. Where was mama? The troll didn’t know how long he cried for his mama under the bed. Voice soon growing rough from the screaming, leaving him to whimper and shake as he struggled to breathe around his sobs. 

The lightning and thunder crashed around him like ocean waves. It was too much. It felt like drowning. He was too small, too helpless to protect himself. The feeling of pure panic and fear filling his shaking form. He was terrified of the noises and light and he didn’t know where mama was. Cronus was alone and absolutely terrified, cowering under his bed like a wriggler calling for his mama. It felt like hours of storm passed before sobbed himself to sleep, whimpering out the one word. “Mama.”


	2. Shattered Glass

The next time Cronus regresses, it’s at Kankri’s hive. He had come over to check up on the troll and maybe spend some time with him even if the troll was super talkative. It was better than being alone. 

He didn’t know what had ticked off the troll so easily or why Kankri had gotten so mad. Cronus had been in the nutrition block getting himself some water when he had accidentally broken a glass. The transparent material shattering on the tile floor. The smaller troll had rushed into the room and absolutely blew up over it. “Cro-nus! And what on Beforus do you think you are doing? You do know sudden loud noises can seriously trigger and upset some trolls and you must be careful......” His rant trailed off into a dull murmur as Cronus felt his head go light. His body swaying before the rant returned full force. “.....and due to whatever personal experiences that might have happened in their past you might upset them greatly or bring back memories that do not help the situation.” Cronus could feel his eyes go watery. 

Dada was mad at him. He messed up and now he was being yelled at. Cronus didn’t question why his brain pinned the human term of dada to kankri. Instead feeling his eyes water more and his bottom lip quiver. “....that sort of experience can trigger a certain brain response. And.....Cronus?” The smaller troll asked, a look of concern on his face. Cronus broke into sobs. His breath hiccuping. “I-i-i-i is sovwy d-d-dadaaaa.” He cried, tears blurring his vision as he cried like a wriggler. Cronus’s tone pitched higher around his warble. “I-i-i sovwyyyy!” He cried, pushing past his dada and running into the relaxation block. 

Tugging the couch blanket over his whole body to hide, Cronus shook and sobbed. He didn’t wanna get punished for breaking the cup. He was sorry! Cronus continued to sob under the blanket. The tears staining his cheeks and the fabric. It was hard to breathe, and all Cronus felt was the overwhelming sense that he had messed up and that dada was mad at him. 

Meanwhile, Kankri was in shock. He had just watched one of his friends burst into tears, sobbing out an apology to ‘dada’ and run to hide under a blanket. The actions like a wriggler who had been scolded by their lusus. Taking another moment to collect himself, Kankri felt a wave of overwhelming guilt and protectiveness wash over him at the sound of Cronus’s sobs. 

The candy blood quickly padded over to the couch, sitting down next to the blanket covered Cronus. “Cronus, hey, shhhhh its ok. I’m not mad at you.” Kankri cooes softly, letting one hand gently sit on Cronus’s thigh. The seadweller continued to cry, but the blankets shifted to show he had looked up. “Y-y-your not mad?” He sniffles between sobs, voice pitched like a wriggler’s. 

Kankri let his tone soften. “I’m not mad at all. You aren’t in any trouble, I promise. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He tried to soothe, rubbing his thumb over Cronus’s thigh gently. The violetblood continued to sniffle, his sobs evening out as he calmed down. Kankri waited patiently, letting Cronus calm down in his own time. 

After about five minutes Cronus tugged the blanket off his head. His normally slicked back hair frizzy, eyes tinted violet and slightly puffy from crying. “Dada.....” he mumbles softly, using his wriggler tone. Kankri holds open his arms for the seadweller, Cronus needed to know he wasn’t mad. The violetblood scooted closer, burying his face into Kankri’s chest. 

The lowblood wrapped his arms around Cronus, cupping the back of the seadweller’s head. It felt nice to have the troll close. Kankri felt protective of the troll in his arms. He never wanted to see Cronus cry again. Ever again. 

The two lay like that for almost an hour before Cronus speaks. “Dada, I is hungwy.” He whines in his wriggler tone. Kankri cups the troll’s cheek and lifts his head. “Of course. Do you want to help me?” Kankri asked softly, gazing down into Cronus’s eyes. The violet orbs lighting up at the suggestion. “Uh huh!” Cronus squirms out of Kankri’s arms and stands, stretching his hands over his head with a cute yawn. 

“Alright then. Let’s see if I can get you a snack.” Kankri chuckles, standing as well. Just as he is about to leave towards the nutrition block, Cronus grabs his hand. Their fingers interlock and Cronus smiles happily. “Snacky time!” He giggles. Kankri can feel his heart warm, leading Cronus to the kitchen. 

The violet hops up on one of the counters, swinging his legs lightly. “Here drink some water while I make you something to eat.” Kankri prompts, handing Cronus water in a plastic cup this time. The troll nods and slowly sips the water as he silently watches Kankri prepare some meat, cheese, and grapes as a quick snack. 

“Come on Cronus. Let’s sit at the table alright?” Kankri says, keeping his tone soft. The violet sets down his water and hops down from the counter. “Okies.” He hums, bringing his water with him to the table. Kankri follows close behind, setting down the plate on the table. The violetblood pouts slightly, looking up at Kankri. 

Oh gog. Kankri blinks as he realizes what Cronus wants. But the way Cronus is giving him the perfect puppy dog eyes, Kankri can’t resist. The mutant sits down next to Cronus and picks up a square of cheese. “Say ahh.” He prompts, holding it up to Cronus. The seadweller happily parts his lips, earfins flicking happily as he chews the bite. Kankri doesn’t end up regretting a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri is just sort of winging it here.


End file.
